


Break the Ice

by headofmarimo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Reaper, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, idk what's that even called lol, kinda like a gloryhole I guess, stuck in the wall kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 22:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headofmarimo/pseuds/headofmarimo
Summary: The Reaper, the most terrifying, deadliest mercenary the world had to offer, manages to get himself stuck.Embarassingly enough, Soldier 76 decides to help out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second fic I've ever written so I apologize for any errors! Hope you like it!

The Reaper was one of the deadliest mercenaries the world had to offer. Woe to those who were unfortunate enough to fall in his way, for he only left death and despair in his wake. His victims were either rendered broken masses of bleeding flesh from the blasts of his deadly shotguns, or empty, mummified husks as he drained the souls from their bodies. With such a terrifying reputation, The Reaper truly was a fearsome entity that was not to be messed with.  
The Reaper, as it was, also happened to be stuck in the middle of a wall.  
“Damn it!” cursed Reaper, struggling to push himself out as the top half of his body stuck itself firmly against one surface of the wall and his bottom half stuck to the other. After a few more minutes of fruitless struggling he finally decided to give up, crossing his arms as he seethed at the situation he somehow managed to get himself into.  
It was a stupid mistake, really; he had misjudged the distance he wanted to teleport, resulting in the upper and lower half of his body getting spliced apart by the wall he thought was still a few feet further in front of his destination. The worst part was that for some odd reason he couldn’t detach any of his halves from the wall either, although he could still move all of his limbs just fine; instead the two parts remained resolutely attached to the wall like two magnets being pulled together through attraction. At any other time he would’ve simply teleported himself again to get out of his embarrassing predicament, but a prior conflict had left him severely worn out with his mask sadly shattered to pieces strewn somewhere on the floor, and he barely had the energy to move as it was since he had intended to make a temporary retreat to find time to regain strength, hopefully picking up a few souls here and there .  
The Reaper stood there miserably, contemplating what little options he possibly had remaining, when the sound of running footsteps told him that he was no longer alone.  
Great.  
Seems like his pursuer finally caught up to him.  
“Reaper!” growled a voice behind him. “You aren’t getting away that easily, you damn-, what the hell are you doing?”  
“Took you long enough, ‘soldier’,” replied Reaper, changing the tone of his voice to seem bored. “I figured I might as well wait for you since your slow old ass can’t even seem to keep up with me”. Shit. he couldn’t let him find out what happened or he’d never hear the end of it. That is, of course, if he managed to get through this without the other man shooting him in the ass, literally.  
“So you figured you were gonna wait for me in a wall with half of your own ass sticking out?” shot back the soldier as he stared incredulously at the spectacle before him: the Reaper’s legs hanging down the side of the wall with a perky ass presented almost tauntingly into the air, as if it was trying to tempt Jack.  
When Reaper hesitated to reply, realization dawned upon him.  
“Wait, don’t tell me…”  
“Morrison-!”  
“I don’t believe it, you’re stuck, aren’t you?”  
“Fuck You!”  
Gabriel’s outburst of rage actually caused Jack to let out a chuckle, a rarity in the harsh lifestyle he made for himself, but the sheer ridiculousness of what he was seeing, Gabriel stuck in a wall with only his rear end in view, presented no need to maintain his normally serious composure. In this situation, the worst Gabriel could do was try and give him a mean kick, and the idea that such a feared and deadly threat was stopped by a wall of all things caused Jack to burst into more chuckles.  
“And just what the hell are you laughing at, Pendejo?” growled Gabriel, trying his best to sound menacing.  
“Language, Gabe.” replied Jack, recomposing himself to his usual serious manner. “Given the situation you’re in, you’re not exactly a threat, so don’t try to act tough.”  
“I’ll die again before I take orders from the likes of you, cabrón,” spat Reaper, kicking his leg out in a fashion that reminded Jack of a stubborn mule.  
Jack went silent, and Reaper was about to make another taunt when the sharp sound of a smack followed by a stinging pain blooming across his ass cut him off.  
“I said,” drawled Jack as he kneaded the spot he had slapped with the offending hand, causing Gabe to bite back a whine. “Watch that filthy mouth of yours, Gabe.”  
“Damn you, Morrison! What the hell do you think-?”  
Another slap, even harder than the first one, cut him off, and Gabe had to grit his teeth so he wouldn’t make any noise at the intensity of the stinging pain.  
“Seems like someone hasn’t learned their lesson yet,” remarked Jack.  
This time Gabe felt the other hand fall onto his ass as well, both kneading and squeezing the firm flesh as Gabe began to kick out, trying to kick Jack away only for one of the hands to remove itself to deal another slap onto his ass.  
“It also seems like you’re still in need of some more disciplining, punk.” growled Jack, the deadly undertone in his voice inducing a shiver in Gabe. “So let’s see…”  
Smack!  
“That’s one for disobeying orders,”  
Smack!  
“Another for talking back…”  
Jack dealt several more slaps, the crack of his hand against Gabe’s ass resounding into the air. Gabe had to bite his lip to prevent himself from crying out, and when Jack finally seemed to stop his rear was throbbing from the harsh abuse, a sharp sting jolting through with each pulse.  
Despite the unforgiving treatment he was receiving, Gabriel refused to submit to Jack.  
“You done yet, cornfucker?” asked Gabe, trying to make his voice sound as mocking as possible in spite of his watering eyes.  
“Not quite done, Gabe,” replied Jack, “I need to get something out of this too, after all.”  
Before Gabe could protest he felt the belts around his waist being loosened, followed by his pants being lowered to completely expose his ass and thighs.  
Jack’s hands returned again, fingers delicately tracing the bright red marks left behind by their onslaught before trailing down to the sensitive rim of Gabe’s entrance. Gabe stiffened as he felt the fingers begin to prod his entrance; two fingers were placed onto his entrance, and Gabe let out a small whine as he felt them pry his rim open.  
“A shame I didn’t bring any lube for this,” huffed Jack. “Guess I’ll have to make do.”  
Gabe was not expecting what happened next; instead of two fingers being shoved in painfully dry as Gabe had braced himself for, the sensation of Jack’s tongue being rudely shoved into his sensitive hole shot throughout his entire system instead.  
“Fuck!” cried Gabe, unable to quiet himself any longer as he allowed a litany of moans to escape while Jack began swirling his tongue against his sensitive inner walls. “O-oh God, Jack, wait, t-that’s…”  
Jack ignored his pleas, forcefully thrusting his tongue into Gabe’s hole as Gabe continued to cry out at the overwhelming stimulation.  
After a few minutes Jack removed himself from Gabe’s entrance, causing Gabe to whine in disappointment as his entrance lost the feeling of that delicious heat.  
“Eager, are we?” chuckled Jack, arousal causing the front of his own pants to tent up as a sign of his own excitement. How many years had it been since he had seen Gabe like this? Trembling, ass presented out to him, ready to be used for whatever he wanted…  
Jack undid the zipper of his pants, taking out his cock and pressing the head against Gabe’s rim, causing a groan of excitement to escape from Gabe.  
“Beg for it Gabe.”  
Gabe stiffened at this; his pride refused to let him give in, but oh God, the feeling of Jack’s member pressed against him, ready to push in and wreck him in all the right ways…  
Jack slowly pushed in, allowing only the tip of his cock to shallowly thrust in and out of Gabe’s hole which caused Gabe to keen and moan, desperately trying to thrust back onto Jack to make him go deeper.  
Jack ceased his movements and watched as Gabe’s legs shook, plump ass and thick thighs trembling with his tight, quivering hole stretched around him so prettily. “I’ve got better stuff to do than to fuck your slutty ass Gabe, maybe I’ll just go and leave you like this…”  
That caused Gabe to snap. To hell with pride, the burning heat in his erection and rim was becoming unbearable.  
“Jack please…” he choked as a sob found its way into his throat. “Fuck me already, please…”  
Jack smiled. “Good boy”. He thrust in balls deep, immediately setting a pace that caused Gabe’s legs to nearly collide into the wall with each thrust.  
Yes, Yes, fuck yes. Gabe became completely lost in pleasure, the feeling of Jack’s cock pounding into his tender prostate made him lose the ability to think straight. Drool trickled down his chin as his mouth hung open, and the tears that welled in his eyes from the earlier spanking flowed freely.  
Oh how Jack had missed this ass. He grabbed the plump cheeks as he thrust into the swollen entrance as one hand trailed down to Gabe’s heavy and dripping cock to stroke it, mesmerized by just how perfect Gabriel Reyes’ body was, or the lower half, at least.  
With each brutal thrust the two men were drawn closer to their climax, until finally a particularly forceful thrust against Gabe’s over-sensitive prostate caused both men to groan out. Gabe groaned as he felt Jack’s cum spill into his entrance and fill up his hole, warm and thick, while his own cock splattered seed against the wall as it was milked in Jack’s hand, painting it a cloudy white as his cock twitched and throbbed.  
As Jack slowly removed his cock, Gabe collapsed, letting his body go slack from the intense pleasure that had wracked through his body. His body shook, still reeling from the aftershocks as he slowly came back from his fucked-out state of bliss. Hell, it felt like he was falling apart...  
Oh wait, he was falling apart.  
A few moments later Gabe was fully reassembled, the lower and upper half of his body reunited again.  
Unfortunately, his lower half was the one that stayed put while his upper half rejoined itself to it.  
Great, now he was stuck with an ass dripping full of cum in the same premise of his enemy. The two stood there in silence, unsure of what to do.  
“So um…” Jack decided to break the ice first, awkwardly scuffing his foot across the floor as he looked at the ground. “Do you wanna..?’  
“If you want to kill me, go ahead and get over with,” growled Reaper, a blush that he thought wasn’t possible dusting his cheeks as he stood with his pants pooled around his legs. “I don’t think I can live with myself after that.”  
Jack looked up, a mischievous glint visible through his tactical visor in his eyes. “Even though you’re already dead?”  
Gabe groaned at Jack’s horrible joke, and as Jack laughed he drew himself closer to the soldier. “Actually, nevermind, I just got a better idea.” He pulled Jack in, removing his visor and carelessly tossing it aside as he pressed his lips against Jack’s. God how he had missed this little cornfucker, with his stupid laugh and baby blue eyes.  
They stayed like that for a while, and when they finally broke apart Gabe stared at Jack, trying not to fall for the dazed and smitten expression on Jack’s face all over again. “That oughtta shut you up,” growled Gabe.  
Even though they were supposed to be enemies, Gabe couldn’t bring himself to take advantage of the situation, and from the way Jack was gazing at him, it didn’t seem like the boyscout could either; hell, who was he to complain though?

**Author's Note:**

> (corny ending is corny! But despite that, hope you guys enjoyed the fic! Thanks for reading!)


End file.
